Howl
by WhiskeynRye
Summary: Stiles is drawn to a howl in the woods and faced the consequences. Warnings: smut, death.


Stiles was sat at his computer, researching the latest big bad that had come to Beacon Hills – a succubus, who as it turns out, had a fetish for virgins. Typical. - It was around midnight, and it was the full moon.

Stiles sighed.

This research was getting him nowhere and he was getting restless. He was always a bit anxious and jumpy around the full moon, always prepared in case a werewolf attacked him _again _because it seemed everyone wanted a bite of him.

He was just shutting down his laptop when he heard a howl. Goosebumps went up his arms and he shivered. His pulse raced. That howl was hauntingly beautiful and he was overcome with the urge to find the source of it. It was literally beckoning him towards it and before Stiles had completed the thought, he was up and going down the stairs. Out the door, he took off in the direction of the woods, mind focused for once and it was focused on that howl, which he swore he could still hear in his ears even though it had long since stopped.

It didn't take long; his strides were quick and long. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was probably a stupid idea. But at the moment, he didn't care. His skin prickled and hummed in anticipation.

He stopped abruptly, feeling a presence near. From somewhere behind him, he heard a deep growl.

"Stiles." _Derek. _

"You howled?" Stiles couldn't help himself from making a witty remark. Expecting a growl or to be hit, he closed his eyes. But all he got was a dark chuckle in reply. Eyes still closed, he heard Derek walk closer and circle him; like he was prey. Stiles' heart pounded and he was breathing a little quicker.

"Yes, I did. Didn't I? Do you know why I howled?" Stiles shook his head. "Your scent- it was all over the loft. My wolf… it went nuts."

"I'm sorry?" Stiles hesitated, not sure if he'd offended Derek by, uh, leaving his scent everywhere. It's not like he could _help _it.

"No, my wolf likes it. Loves it. Makes him want to fuck you. Mark you ours." The last part was whispered in his ear and it made Stiles' eyes pop open in shock. His jaw dropped unattractively and he knew he looked like an idiot but _Derek_ had just said his wolf wanted _him._ Derek grasped some of Stiles' hair and forced his head to the side. Leaning down, he rubbed his nose across Stiles' neck before _licking _up his throat groaning as he did so. "You smell _so _good."

"Uh…. Thanks. You know, you could let go of me now, if you've finished licking me," he got a growl in response as Derek nuzzled in deeper. "Not finished. Okay, that's fine. Totally cool. I'll just stand here and- _ohh _holy shit, do that again." Derek had bit down lightly on Stiles' collarbone, making the younger moan and grip onto Derek's forearms for balance.

Derek moved lower, to drag his teeth across Stiles' nipple over his shirt, then over his heart. He tugged at the hem. "Off." He demanded. Stiles was quick to comply, hurriedly pulling the shirt over his head and tugged Derek back to him their mouths crashing together. It was rough, all tongue and teeth and God, it was _hot. _Derek's nails, thankfully human, scrapped down his chest eliciting a hiss from the teen of both pleasure and pain before continuing the train south and began to unbutton Stiles' jeans. Wiggling till they fell to his ankles Stiles continued to kiss Derek, his own hands moving over the man's body. He was pleasantly surprised to find Derek already naked, so he took Derek's length in his hand and pumped a few times to show his appreciation. At his movements, Derek growled and suddenly Stiles was face down in the dirt.

"Hey, oww," Stiles said, wincing as he moved his leg. Derek didn't seem to care, just hauled him up on all fours and reached his hand around to grasp Stiles' cock, spreading the pre-cum from the tip with his thumb. "Oh God, shit. Fuck." Stiles moaned, still not able to shut up even though he was getting his first ever hand job. He barely felt Derek moving his other hand to his entrance and circling a few times before pressing a finger inside. It didn't hurt as much as Stiles thought it would, in fact it felt quite good. Derek pumped the finger in and out for a while, still jacking Stiles with his other hand. The teen could do nothing but push back against the finger, and moan loudly into the air. "More," he pleaded and Derek listed, for once. Soon, another finger was added.

Stiles knew he was close to coming, and he didn't want to do that until Derek was inside him. "Der-Derek, I'm ready," his voice cracked at first because Derek had curled the fingers inside him hitting a spot that make his breath hitch and limbs freeze. At his words, the werewolf let out a growl of approval. The fingers were removed and Stiles felt the blunt head probe his entrance. It was wet and sliding against his ass. _Must have spat on it or something _Stiles thought. In one quick thrust, Derek sunk all the way into Stiles who screamed in pain. _It burned. _Derek held still, waiting for him to adjust before slowly pulling out nearly all the way. Stiles was moaning quietly, he swore he could feel Derek _pulsing _inside him and each vein as he dragged his cock out of his tight hole.

After that, hearing how responsive Stiles was and how much he was enjoying it, Derek _couldn't _go slow, he thrust with abandon, losing all control as Stiles came, his already tight hole becoming impossibly tighter. Still gyrating into Stiles, Derek lifted the younger boy up, so they were both on their knees; Stiles' back to Derek's chest. His fingers once again raked across the boys' chest, and as Derek came he threw his head back and howled into the night as his nails extended into claws and he pushed them into Stiles, ripping his heart clean out of his chest.

Derek pulled out the boy, heart still in hand. He looked down at it, and his wolf purred. _Human. Mate. Mine, _it said. For once, his wolf was content as he rubbed the heart across his face, not the slightest bit disgusted as he felt the still warm blood drip down his face.

In the distance, he heard hunters. They had heard the howl and had come to investigate. Sitting down and pulling Stiles into his lap, he held the boy and his heart possessively and protectively, there he waited. Waited for the hunters to arrive and to kill him so he could be with his mate. Forever.

_Just the way it should be._

* * *

**Yeah, not my best. But I was listening to Howl by Florence and the Machine and this fic was born. Bye now! Until next time. x**


End file.
